The Bad or Happy Ending
by chumchum2
Summary: This story isn't what I normally write. Thing is, it is different. You guys get to pick what goes next in the story. So I set out a few options and you guys pick out which one you want and I will write it. This story could have a bad or good ending. The prompt of the story is inside so, get on reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Well I am seriously psyched about this story! It's a story/game. You will see at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own A&A._

**_Chapter 1: The Meeting_**

_Prompt: Ally Dawson is a serious big time workaholic with no sense of fun and is looking for someone to spend her life devotedly with. Austin is a rockstar looking for someone to love, but wastes his life messing with women's hearts, making him a player. The problem is, when these two worlds collide, can they learn to love?_

**_Ally_**

Ally adjusts her glasses on the bridge of her nose and sighs. The exhale of breath causes her lens of her glasses to fog up a little. She frowns and slips her heels on ready to step out of her one room, tidy apartment. She exits the apartment, locking the door behind her after shutting it. The cold San Francisco air, made her shiver, goose bumps trailing up and down her arms. "Gosh, San Francisco," she mutters to herself. "So damn cold."

Walking down the streets, Ally makes a quick detour from her destination, and walked straight into Starbucks. She buys a large cup of hot chocolate and inhales the scent of the chocolate goodness – a sugary sweet sent mixed with chocolate. The steam of the hot beverage warms up Ally's face. She smiles lightly and exits Starbucks, once again enveloping the cold blasts of San Francisco. She stands on the sidewalk with her cup of hot chocolate in her hand. Pursing her lips she hails a nearby taxi. Entering the taxi, she tells the driver, "Gray and Hollings Associates building please." Shutting the passenger's door, the taxi starts to move, driving Ally to her destination. When the taxi reaches Gray and Hollings Associates, the taxi driver grunts out, "$25.60, ma'am." Ally pulls out the exact amount of money and gives it to the driver. Stepping out of the taxi, Ally walks up to the entrance of the building and opens the doors.

"Another day in the office," she sighs and enters, starting her day of work.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Come on Ally! Just try the contest!" Ally's co-worker and friend, Emilie says. Ally rolls her eyes, taking another bite of her perfect sub at the Subway restaurant booth with Emilie right beside her. Even though she was on her lunch break, Ally was having her laptop open, doing more work that she was supposed to. Emilie nags Ally again. "Just take the stupid contest Ally! You need more fun in your life for a 21 year old! The Austin Moon concert _and_ meet and greet will be great for you!"

_'Austin Moon.' _Ally thought with distaste. Austin Moon in Ally's mind was an egocentric jerk with a reputation of a player. But Ally knew Emilie wouldn't be off her back if she didn't sign up for the contest where you go to Austin's concert and meet him backstage as well. Ally sighs, knowing what she was doing next was stupid and totally out of her league. She grabs hold of her laptop, setting her sub down. "Fine," she says to Emilie. "What do I have to do?" Emilie smiles widely, "Well Ally…"

Ally rolls her eyes, and nods for Emilie to continue. Emilie ignores her, continuing, "Well, Ally it's not very hard! Ally you have to do is to call this number I have here and see if you won!" Emilie looks at Ally brightly and gives her the number to dial up to see if she won the concert. Ally grabs her phone from her purse and dials the contest number Emilie provided. Putting the phone close to her ear, she waited for someone to pick up.

'_One ring…_' she thought in her head.

_Two rings…_

_Three rings…_

By the third ring someone picked up and said, "Hey! Who is this on the line?"

Ally looked at Emilie, who had her eyes shut closed tightly and had her index and middle finger crossed, possibly hoping that Ally won the contest. Ally rolls her eyes again, suppressing an amusing smile. Emilie was so childish. Turning her attention to her phone, she says into the receiver, "Yeah I'm Ally Dawson." It wasn't long until the person on the phone says the words Ally certainly did not want to hear:

"Well Ms. Dawson, you better pack up, because you are going to Miami to see Mr. Austin Moon, with a friend!"

_A/n: Here is where the fun (kinda) part comes in! You guys get to pick what goes next in the story. So I set out a few options and you guys pick out which one you want and I will write it. This story could have a bad or good ending. So! Without further ado! _

**_How do you want Ally to react to the fact she won the contest?_**

**_a) _**_Angry_

**_b) _**_Surprised_

**_c) _**_Shocked_

**_d) _**_Sad…__**OR**_

**_e) _**_Happy _

_Leave an answer! Until further next time! Bye guys!_

_~Ashley xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: I decided to update early! The emotion you guys picked will be revealed! Let's see shall we?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own A&A._

_C__**hapter 2: The Win**_

**_Ally_**

Ally's eyes widen and all of a sudden she felt like she stopped breathing. Her face was twisting with different emotions, but the one that showed the most was surprise. She tried to look for words, but all that came out of her mouth was a strangled, "_What?" _She couldn't believe she won the stupid concert Emilie made her enter; in fact, she wanted to believe the total opposite. She was still on the phone with the person who said she had won the two tickets to the Austin Moon concert and was currently explaining – happily – what she will experience during the concert.

Ally wanted to tell her happy self to shut the hell up and that all _this_ was a fucking mistake and a nightmare. "This is not true…right? This is a dream." She asked, feeling the half eaten sub from Subway coming up her throat. "Nope! You have defiantly won the Austin Moon concert." The person chirped (happily of course). Ally nodded slowly to herself and later got off the phone. She put her phone deeply in her purse, never wanting to see it again. She tapped Emilie on her shoulder, making her jump in her seat. Emilie smiles widely, a hopeful glint in her green eyes. "Well," she said. "Did 'ya win?" Ally suppresses and exaggerated sigh and shook her head yes. Emilie squeals in excitement and gives Ally a bone crushing hug. "Yes! I get to come too, right?" she asked. Ally rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, Em, you get to come." Emilie gave Ally a wicked grin, making Ally scared – just a tiny bit, of course.

"We are going to have the best time of our lives, Ms. Ally Dawson." Emilie says, that wicked grin still plastered on her face. "And I am glad to do it with you."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ally was pacing back and forth in her office cubicle back and forth, waiting for the day to be over. She knew she had to ask her boss at the end of the day to have a week off from work to go to the Austin Moon concert. Sadly enough, it was her first time asking days off from work. She was always around the office on time, and was always on her computer doing excessive work. Sure, it was unnecessary, but it does get her paid. She looked up at the clock and saw it was 6 P.M., the exact time everyone gets of work…except her. She sighed and walked towards her boss office. And boy, did she dread every single step on the way there.

** . . . . . . . . . .**

Ally quietly knocked on her boss's office door and the muffled sound of her boss's voice behind the door indicated her to come in. She opened the door to see her boss, Mr. Jason Grimm sitting at his chair, his face expressionless. Ally felt the butterfly's at her stomach, going full attack. It was worse than a cramp. Ally had to admit that Mr. Grimm was a serious hottie, but she knew that was her boss and it would be disturbing to date your very own boss. His dark hair was looking tempting to touch and play with and his lips were kissable and well…seductive. Ally felt her cheeks warm up, having such naughty thoughts but she couldn't help it. "Hello, Mr. Grimm." Ally said, her voice echoing and bouncing off the walls. Mr. Grimm smiled, making it almost to a smirk. "Why hello Ms. Dawson." He says his voice deep and velvety, making Ally's legs turn into mush. Ally nervously chewed on her lip, and continued with, "I have a question." Mr. Grimm quirked up and eyebrow, allowing her to continue. Ally looked at him square in the eye and said, "May I have a week off?" Mr. Grimm chuckled and got up his seat walking towards Ally. "A week off Ms. Dawson?" he says, a few inches away from Ally. She nods timidly and Mr. Grimm smiles wickedly, dangerously close to Ally and whispered in her ear, "A week away from me?" Ally nodded again, feeling like she was going to collapse from absolute weakness in the legs. Mr. Grimm chuckles softly and said, "I've been watching you Ms. Dawson. How you move, work, and how you show interest in me." Ally gulped. She was nervous on how this going. She knew Ms. Grimm was utterly sexual with some of his women workers, but on her, it was totally different. She struggled for words. "Uh, is that a yes or no?" she asked him. Mr. Grimm gave her that seductive smirk. "Ms. Dawson," he says still smirking. "I think you know the answer, it's a…"

_A/n: Cliffy! Hehe. Anyways, what do you want Ally's boss to say?_

**_a) _**_Yes! __**OR…**_

**_b) _**_No!_

_Leave an answer!_

_~Ashley xoxo_


End file.
